bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Tower Defense Battles
is the multiplayer, competitive version of Bloons TD 5, with different strategies and tracks. In this game, players use their money to send bloons (Assault Mode only), purchase income boosts (Defend Mode only) and build towers, defending against both consistent, computer-generated bloons and, if playing in Assault Mode, unpredictable bloons sent by their opponent. Rounds are mostly the even-only equivalent of those in Bloons TD 5, with only a few exceptions. They begin after the final computer-generated bloon enters, or after 20 + 3 * Round number seconds, whichever occurs earlier. Most bloons have an income change, either increasing or decreasing the player's only source of extra money in the game, a 6-second income boost. Thus, as the player obtains no money from popping bloons, it is important to constantly improve their income by sending bloons with high income increase. In Defend Mode on the other hand, the player's only way of improving their income is by purchasing periodic income boosts. Just as in Assault Mode, the player has 150 lives before losing. The player must have a Ninja Kiwi account in order to play this game. __TOC__ The Main Menu of Bloons TD Battles has 5 options: *Quick Battle: Searches for an opponent to play against. *Private Battle: Lets the player create battles and join battles created by other players, but only if the Battle ID is known by the joining player. *High Scores: Checks the high scores leaderboard. *Towers & Bloons: **Towers and their final upgrades can be purchased here using Medallions. **Bloons Decals, essentially decoration for bloons, can also be purchased with medallions. *Store: Brings up the Store, similar to the Premium Store in Bloons TD 5. Gameplay Bloons *The player can send bloons to attack the opponent; each type has a specific price and income change. *In Assault mode, you start off with $250 income. This means that you will get $250 per 6 seconds. By spending money to send out bloons at your opponent, you can increase the amount of money you get every 6 seconds. For example, if you send out 8 grouped red bloons, your income will increase by $1. *Bloons can be Regenerating or Camo. This will incur an additional multiplier on the cost of the bloon (the cost multiplies by ×1.5 and ×3 respectively, or ×4.5 if both are applied). MOAB-Class Bloons are unaffected, but their non-blimp children spawned are. Towers *Upon playing the game for the first time the Dart Monkey, Tack Shooter, Sniper Monkey, Ninja Monkey and the Bomb Tower will be unlocked. *The next towers, which are unlocked upon reaching a 50, include the Ice Tower, Boomerang Thrower, Glue Gunner and Monkey Buccaneer. *The third tier of towers are unlocked upon reaching 250. These are the Monkey Ace, Mortar Tower, Spike Factory and Dartling Gun. *The final tier of towers, unlocked upon reaching 500, include the Super Monkey, Monkey Apprentice, Monkey Village and Banana Farm. Tracks In Bloons TD Battles, there are 8 tracks in total: *Park *Temple *YinYang *Cards *Rally *Bloontonium Mine *Hydro Dam *Pyramid Steps Rounds Rounds in Bloons TD Battles are based off the ones in BTD5, but are not the same. Instead, they are the equivalent of even rounds in BTD5, with the only exception being Round 43, representing Round 85 of BTD5 instead of 86, and Round 12 that is Round 25 of BTD5 instead of 24. Other features *Battle Energy is required to begin a battle (except private matches); each battle costs 5. 1 is recovered each 12 min. **Therefore, it takes exactly an hour to recharge enough Battle Energy for one game. *Medallions appear to be much like the Bloons TD Battles version of the Bloons TD 5 Monkey Money used to buy Towers and Bloon Decals in the Shop/Towers & Bloons menu. **The player earns 2 for losing, and earns 5 for a win. * 10 are awarded for winning but only 2 for losing. *There are now 2 abilities, the spy and an extra tower slot. The spy costs 2 and lets you see the opponent's towers and the extra tower slot costs 1 and lets you have 1 extra tower. *The player can choose between Assault and Defensive Mode. **In Assault Mode, the player attempts to crush their opponent with bloons, similar to the classic Bloons TD Battles. **In Defensive Mode, the player attempts to outlast their opponent. They cannot send any bloons, and have an initial income of $50. It can be increased by purchasing income boosts, which are shown below: ***Small income boost - Increases income by $2. Cost: $50. ***Medium income boost - Increases income by $15. Cost: $300. ***Large income boost - Increases income by $70. Cost: $1,000. ***Huge income boost - Increases income by $700. Cost: $7,500. *Latest change: **Assault Mode: After round 30, all sent bloons will have their speed boosted by 5% each wave. Sent MOAB-class bloons have full health after round 30. As opposed to 50% for rounds 1 - 30. **Defense Mode: Income capped at $3,000 MOAB-class bloon health increased by 20% each wave after 43 (up from 10%) All bloons speed increased by 5% each wave after 43 (up from 3%) *In-game chat and the Dartling Gun was also added to Bloons TD Battles in the same update that added the track Hydro Dam to the game. Strategies /Strategies}} Trivia *The main menu has the Monkey Ace, Robo-Monkey, Monkey Buccaneer and Ice Tower located on the left side, while the MOAB Mauler, Red Hot 'Rangs, Glue Splatter and Master of Fire are located on the right side. A Cripple Moab, Laser Vision and Ninja Monkey are in the middle. This makes Bloons TD Battles the game in the Bloons Tower Defense series with the most towers at the main menu screen. *If you hover your mouse over the towers in the middle, they do a special animation. The Cripple MOAB fires every 2.6 seconds, the Super Monkey fires a continuous stream of Laser Blasts and the Ninja Monkey turns into a tree stump. **The Ninja Monkey's transformation is actually called the "Kawaremi" technique which is a reference to ancient ninja lore. *Round 44 is the first round of Freeplay Mode. External Links *http://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Play/Bloons-TD-Battles.html Category:Bloons TD Games Category:Bloons TD Battles